


Love (fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Viktuuri fanart <3





	Love (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolor and black ink


End file.
